Fail Harder
by BillySage
Summary: "Kyle et moi, on est sorti ensemble pendant deux ans, on était bien ensemble, puis est venue la fin du lycée et il est parti étudier à l'Université de Brown. On n'avait pas envie de rompre, mais on y a été obligé. Mais c'est difficile de couper les ponts, alors dès qu'il revient à South Park, il m'appelle."


**Fail Harder**

.

Dehors, il fait encore nuit.

Il est tôt, à peine cinq heures du matin, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je grappillais toujours chaque seconde de plus passée avec lui, et il n'était pas question que je rate son départ. Dans la voiture a côté de moi, Kyle ne parle pas, il somnole, les yeux mi-clos. Moi non plus je ne parle pas. Y'a jamais grand chose à dire dans se moments-là.

Le trajet ne sera pas long de toute façon, Denver, c'est tout prêt d'ici, et l'aéroport est à l'entrée de la ville. Lorsque nous dépassons le panneau qui indique ''South Park'' barré d'un épais trait rouge, Kyle vient prendre ma main et je serre la sienne. C'est dingue comme ce village de tarés nous manque lorsqu'on le quitte.

Je me gare dans le grand parking et secoue légèrement Kyle pour le réveiller.

_**On est arrivé**. Je souffle.

_**Déjà**?

Sa réponse me serre le cœur. Il hausse les épaules et sort de la voiture. Il récupère sa valise dans le coffre. Elle est petite et il n'a même pas besoin des roulettes pour la porter, mais c'est normal, vu qu'il n'est venu que pour un long week end.

Nous entrons dans le grand bâtiment et marchons jusqu'à l'enregistrement des bagages. C'est déjà presque l'heure de partir pour moi. Je le dis à mi-voix à Kyle. Au début, il fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et continue de marcher, mais j'attrape son épaule pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

_**Je dois y aller.** Je répète plus durement. Il sourit, le visage triste, et me tire d'un geste brusque contre lui. Ses deux bras se resserrent autour de moi et je l'entends dire :

_**Tu vas me manquer Kenny**.

_**T'inquiète. On se voit bientôt**.

On reste encore un moment comme ça puis je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir. Bientôt... dans mes rêves oui. Il va falloir attendre encore au moins deux mois avant de se voir. Je compte sur mes doigts, deux mois, ça fait soixante et un jours, soit mile quatre cents soixante quatre heures.

Mile quatre cents soixante quatre heures. . Je vais jamais tenir

Kyle et moi, on est sorti ensemble pendant deux ans, on était bien ensemble, puis est venue la fin du lycée et il est parti étudier à l'Université de Brown. On continue de se voir, les rares fois où il rentre à South Park pour les vacances, mais ça ne me suffit pas. Il me manque trop. Et je sais que je lui manque aussi.

On n'avait pas envie de rompre, mais on y a été obligé. Tout le monde sait que les relations à distance ne marchent pas. Toutefois, c'est difficile de couper les ponts. Dès qu'il revient dans notre village, il m'appelle. On passe la journée et la nuit ensemble. On va au cinéma, on joue au jeux vidéo, on fait l'amour, on discute toute la nuit. Ça me manque, d'être avec lui.

Je mentirai si je disais que je vivais complètement coupé du reste du monde. Je continue de sortir, de faire des rencontres et – vous me connaissez bien non? - je ne peux pas me passer de sexe. J'ai régulièrement des coups d'un soir, cependant ça ne va jamais au-delà. J'ai bien essayé de sortir avec deux ou trois gars mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Ils n'étaient pas Kyle.

Je remonte dans ma voiture, il faut que j'aille travailler, mais avant ça, j'attrape un feutre rouge et barre la case du jour sur le petit calendrier dans mon agenda. C'est mon premier geste du matin, compter les jours qui me séparent de Kyle. D'habitude, ça me met de bonne humeur, mais là, ça m'attriste. Peut être parce que la case salutaire se trouve quelque part sur la page du mois prochain.

Je démarre le moteur et quitte ma place de parking. Les routes sont désertes, mais bon il n'est même pas six heures. Je bosse chez un garagiste sur la route de Middle Park qui ouvre très tôt pour dépanner les gens dans le besoin. J'ai trouvé ce job par hasard après le lycée, quand j'ai vu que toutes mes candidatures à l'Université avaient été rejeté faute de paiement.

Je ne gagne pas beaucoup d'argent et j'habite dans un petit appartement à South Park, mais je m'en sors. La plupart du temps. C'est le village le moins cher du compté et les commençants me connaissent, ils me font des fleurs. Et puis comme ça je reste proche de Karen (elle est encore au lycée et bien partie pour obtenir une bourse d'Art dramatique).

Comme Kyle, la plupart de ceux qui allaient à l'école avec moi ont quitté South Park. Même Cartman. Beaucoup sont à l'Université de Denver ou dans d'autres établissements plus chics, et le reste, parti à la rencontre de leur destin.

Ici, il ne reste que Clyde et Red, et la seule raison qui les a obligés à interrompre leur études et à revenir après deux ans c'est qu'elle est enceinte. De lui évidemment. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce genre de chose m'arrive à moi, loupé.

J'arrive sur mon lieu de travail. Je suis le premier et il y a déjà deux clients qui attendent à l'accueil. Mon dieu, encore une journée pourrie qui s'annonce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Désolée je suis en retard**! S'excuse-t-on. Je cesse de fixer ma tasse de café pour relever la tête et croiser le regard de Red. Appuyée sur une hanche, elle a une main posée sur son gros ventre de femme enceinte.

_**Oh c'est rien, j'avais pas remarqué en fait**.

Je jette un regard furtif à ma montre. Il est six heures vingt. On avait rendez-vous à six heures chez Harbuck, après le travail.

_**Oui, je vois ça, tu penses à quoi?**

_**Rien.** Je mens. Je pensais à Kyle et au boulot. Pour détourner la conversation je fais signe au serveur (un gamin du lycée de deux ans plus jeunes que nous) pour qu'il vienne prendre la commande de Red. Comme elle met toujours un temps fou à choisir ce qu'elle va prendre, je suis tranquille.

Malheureusement, juste aujourd'hui, elle n'a envie de rien et demande juste de la San Pellegrino. D'habitude elle engloutit une quantité incroyable de muffins. Truc de femme enceinte je suppose.

_**Comment tu vas**? Je demande.

_**Ça va. J'ai fait une écho hier, j'en suis à presque six mois et Clyde me gonfle déjà avec les prénoms**. **Il est excité comme une puce et change d'avis tous les jours**.

_**On dirait presque qu'il est content d'être père à vingt ans**.

Ma remarque est un peu cinglante mais Red ne se vexe pas. On se connait depuis des années elle et moi. C'est en quelques sortes ma meilleure amie. Red a été ma première vraie petite copine au collège et ma _sex friend_ au lycée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec Clyde.

Personnellement je la trouve beaucoup trop bien pour ce pleurnichard mais elle qui avait toujours été si indépendante et qui traitait les hommes comme des _sex toys_ devait être sacrément amoureuse de lui pour s'engager dans une relation couple, exclusive et tout.

Résultat des courses elle est enceinte mais bon, c'est la vie. Du coup, elle prend des cours par correspondance tout en travaillant comme standardiste (gros ventre oblige) et Clyde bosse dans une restaurant italien. Et apparemment, on avait tous sous-estimé ses talents de cuisinier.

_**Tu m'étonnes**! Me répond-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau gazeuse, **il dit que c'était peut être pas planifié mais que c'est pas ce qui va nous empêcher d'être heureux**.

_**Sans dec**'?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel d'un air entendu pour souligner son exaspération mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'est si pas mécontente de la situation. Un silence tombe et je ne peux m'empêcher de

replonger dans mes pensées.

_**Ca va Kenny ? T'as l'air un peu triste aujourd'hui. **S'inquiète-t-elle.

**_Kyle me manque. **Je confie

**_Je comprends.** Soupire Red, qui est au courant de notre histoire.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de déprimer. C'est pas mon genre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'affecte autant. Je plutôt fataliste d'habitude, j'ai toujours bien supporté cette situation.

**_Écoute Kenny, je veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de tes affaires mais sincèrement, tu devrais cesser de le voir.**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**

**_Ça fait deux ans que Kyle est parti et tu ne sembles toujours pas remis de votre... disons séparation forcée. Je ne dis pas que tu devrais couper les ponts pour toujours mais cesse de le contacter un moment et change toi les idées. Je ne connais pas tous les détails de votre relation mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté Kenny, j'ai parfois l'impression que Kyle profite de ta gentillesse et tu n'oses pas protester. Je te connais bien : tu as tendance à un peu trop vouloir ménager la chèvre et le choux si tu vois ce que je veux dire**.

Je n'ai pas le courage de dire à Red que je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Heureusement, elle n'aura pas l'occasion de me percer à jour puisque – encore une truc de femme enceinte – elle se lève soudainement et fonce aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle me propose :

_**Viens au cinéma avec moi. Il passe un film bien mauvais comme on les aime dans une heure**!

Red et moi avons une passion secrète et honteuse pour tout ce qui est considéré comme mauvais goût. Les comédies à l'humour prévisible et scabreux, les drames à l'eau de rose et bien sûr les films de super héros horriblement mal réalisés. C'est à cette dernière catégorie qu'appartient le film qu'elle veut voir.

**_Pourquoi t'y vas pas avec Clyde**? Je soupire.

_**Parce que, bien que nous soyons ensemble depuis trois ans et que nous vivons sous le même toit, ce cher Clyde croit encore que je suis une jeune et délicate fleur qui se lève le matin avec des cheveux parfaits et qui adore la peinture. Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je lui ai raconté ça déjà**?

_**Parce que tu voulais qu'il pense que tu étais exceptionnelle, sensible, et terriblement féminine. Je t'avais dit de pas le faire mais t'as pas écouté**.

_**Ça va hein! Alors tu viens**?

Je considère la proposition pendant que je réunis ma petite monnaie (les serveurs doivent frôler la dépression nerveuse à force de me voir sortir mes pièces). Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé au cinéma, et puis ça ferait également du bien à Red de penser à autre chose qu'à sa grossesse. Et moi à Kyle. C'est tout bénef' pour nous deux.

_**Allez ça va, allons-y**.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, il est presque minuit. Après le film, je suis allé diner chez Red. Comme Clyde était au travail, on a commandé une pizza qu'on a mangé sur son petit balcon. Le couple vit dans un petit appartement que l'oncle de mon amie leur loue à prix d'ami.

J'ai le cœur plus léger que ce matin, j'aime bien passer du temps avec Red. Toutefois, dès que je regarde mon portable délaissé depuis plusieurs heures, mon estomac se serre. Kyle a essayé de me joindre quatre fois. Aussitôt, je le rappelle.

_**Salut Kenny, justement j'ai essayé de t'appeler tout à l'heure mais t'as pas décroché. Tu faisais quoi**?

_**J'étais au cinéma avec Red. Ça va?**

_**Ca va. Je suis désolé Kenny mais je dois aller me coucher, j'ai cours demain.**

**_Déjà? Bon, on se fait une session **_**skype**_ **demain après-midi? Je travaille pas.**

_**Je peux pas, je dois réviser.**

Son indifférence à peine contenue me rend triste, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire de reproches. Et puis, lui aussi m'a déjà plusieurs fois laissé tomber pour rejoindre ses nouveaux amis dans sa super Université de l'état de Rhode Island (Rhode Island ... pff, qui peut vouloir vivre dans un état qui porte un nom pareil!)

_**On se parlera ce week-end**. **Tu me manques Kenny**. Souffle-t-il.

Alors pourquoi t'es parti?

C'est la question que je me pose chaque fois qu'il me dit ça. Il aurait pu rester ici à South Park, et aller au collège de Denver mais il a préféré partir en Nouvelle-Angleterre. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chance pareille, et que c'était son devoir d'y aller. Je comprends que les études, ce soit important, mais s'il m'aimait vraiment, il serait resté non?

Tout ça, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui dire, alors chaque fois je me contente de répondre :

_**Tu me manques aussi Kyle.**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Deux semaines passent et mon moral revient au beau fixe, pour trois raisons. Premièrement, Kyle m'a téléphoné dès le lendemain pour s'excuser et m'a signalé que les vacances de printemps approchaient à grand pas. Deuxièmement, mon patron est venu me féliciter pour mon excellent travail et songe à me donner une augmentation. Et troisièmement, un des clients qui vient au garage m'a laissé son numéro. Je ne l'ai pas encore rappelé mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé Red après le travail. Elle a absolument voulu manger une pizza fromage-abricot et on avait du attendre des heures que son cuisinier de futur mari ait cinq minutes de libre pour nous la faire, mais rien que de voir la tête des autres clients, c'était hilarant. Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je remarque un texto de Kyle et me connecte sur skype à sa demande.

_**J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer**! Attaque-t-il sans préalable. Il me sourit calmement, une tasse de café est posée à côté de lui, entre une pile de livres compliqués et un tas de t-shirts mal pliés. Kyle est un vrai fils à maman, c'est à peine s'il sait faire sa lessive tout seul, et encore, je vous raconte pas le carnage de ses premiers jours d'indépendance!

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est**? Je demande, enthousiaste. Même si j'ai plus de vingt ans, je suis toujours aussi excité par les surprises qu'un gamin le matin de Noël (alors que, petit, je n'avais rien à noël, mais on s'en fout)

_**La date des examens à été avancé**! Lance-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Je reste sceptique. Nous nous fixons dans le blanc des yeux pendant dix bonnes secondes, lui toujours tout sourire et moi, avec l'air de... avec un air de rien du tout.

_**Mais enfin tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire**? Finit-il par demander, sa joie légèrement écornée.

_**Non**...

_**Qui dit examens avancés dit vacances plus vite arrivées**!

Les deux éléments se connectent dans mon cerveau et je m'écris :

_**Tu vas rentrer plus tôt à la maison**?!

Cette fois c'est au tour de Kyle de ne pas me suivre. Il détourne un regard coupable.

_**Non, ça c'est pas possible. Mon billet d'avion est déjà réservé et ça couterait trop cher de le ****faire changer. Mais ce qu'on peut faire.**.. (il laisse quelques secondes de silence passer pour ménager son petit effet – tellement typique de Kyle) **c'est te faire venir chez moi**!

_**... Quoi**?

_**T'imagine**?** Six jours rien que tous les deux**!

_**Mais Kyle c'est beaucoup trop cher. Et en plus je travaille**.

_**Tu peux venir en bus à l'allée et faire le retour en avion avec moi**. **Et tu peux poser des congés non**? **Allez s'il te plait**!

Il me fait les yeux doux. Ceci dit, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis une éternité, un voyage me ferait du bien. Ce serait plutôt cool d'avoir Kyle pour moi tout seul Je devrais pouvoir négocier ça.

_**Je vais voir ce que je peux faire**.

_**Voir ce que tu peux faire**? Répète Kyle, **mais moi je VEUX que tu vienne**!

Un accès de colère surgit à moi. Quel sale con! J'ai un travail, moi, j'ai des responsabilités! Je ne suis pas un petit étudiant qui se la coule douce[1]!

_**Kyle, au cas où tu serais pas au courant, y'a pas que toi qui as une vie ici**! Je rétorque violemment.

Un silence se fait. Kyle pince les lèvres et s'excuse à mi-voix. Je répète que je vais voir ce que je peux faire et la conversation se poursuit, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous fermons skype et se jurant de se recontacter bientôt, alors qu'au fond de moi, je ne suis pas sûr que nous tenions cette promesse. Que ce soit lui ou moi.

Le lendemain, je décide d'en parler à Red. Le méli-mélo de ma vie sentimentale est en train de me transformer en véritable drama-queen et je commence à penser un peu trop comme une gonzesse à mon goût. Nous nous attablons donc devant un sandwich jambon-_nutella_ (à force de voir toute cette association de bouffe dégueulasse, je me languis presque qu'elle accouche) et je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé la veille.

_**Mais tu veux y aller, chez lui, ou pas**? Demande-t-elle.

_**Je sais pas trop. D'un côté oui mais d'un autre j'ai pas les moyens... et puis ça a changé entre Kyle et moi depuis quelques temps**.

_**Comment ça**?

_**On se parle moins souvent, il est toujours occupé et ne jure plus que par ses nouveaux amis, mais en échange dès que je réponds pas à ses textos ou ses appels, il en fait toute une histoire**.

_**Tu dirais que ça date de quand ce changement? C'était plutôt brusque ou ça s'est fait progressivement**?

_**Plutôt brusque, ça date d'un an je dirais**.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé**?

_**Une dispute, le dernier week end des vacances de printemps de l'an dernier.**

Aussitôt, tout me revient en mémoire. Je me mets à parler sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Tout le monde avait toujours pensé que Kyle ne s'énervait jamais, mais moi, je savais que c'était faux. On avait passé toute notre vie ensemble, et je devais être le seul à savoir qu'en réalité, Kyle avait un tempérament explosif. Il avait juste appris à bien le cacher. Normal, avec une mère comme la sienne, il ne pouvait que s'écraser, et il en avait gardé l'habitude.

Étrangement, j'étais celui qui pouvait faire ressortir à la fois le pire et le meilleur de lui. Le meilleur, la plupart du temps, mais parfois le pire. J'étais sûrement la seule personne qui avais vu sa véritable colère. Même Stan n'avait jamais du la voir. Seulement moi. A cause de moi.

Je connaissais sa technique par cœur. Sa colère déclenchait toujours les mêmes mécanismes rouillés et grinçants. Je pouvais lire le développement de chaque étape en lui. Il serrait les poings et crispait la mâchoire. Il restait un moment comme ça, les yeux fermés. En général, ça suffisait à le calmer, sauf qu'en fait il refoulait, comme auparavant avec sa mère. Mais avec moi, il lui en fallait plus.

Après cinq minutes de silence volcanique, il se levait lentement, rassemblait trop calmement ses affaires dans sa sacoche, se donnait un coup de peigne et sortait. Tout ce qu'il disait c'était ''je reviens''. Et il revenait. Toujours. Parfois après un quart d'heure. Parfois après deux heures. Qu'importe la nuit, le froid ou la solitude. L'important, c'est qu'il revenait toujours, calmé, de meilleure humeur et prêt à passer l'éponge.

Un jour, j'ai eu le cran de lui demander où il allait lors de ses escapades fulminantes. J'ai cru qu'il ne me répondrait pas, mais il m'a confié qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment de destination. Parfois il marchait jusqu'à Stark Pond et il en faisait le tour. Parfois il se contentait de marcher jusqu'au bout de son lotissement et il revenait. Quelques fois, en pleine journée et dans des moments de solitude, il allait se promener en ville en espérant ne croiser personne et il s'arrêtait boire un café chez _Denny's_. Bref, il n'allait jamais bien loin.

Mais ce jour-là, il n'a rien dit. Je l'ai vu serrer les poings et la mâchoire, je l'ai vu se lever, je l'ai vu s'habiller, enfourner n'importe quoi dans son sac et claquer la porte. Mais cette fois-là, il n'avait rien dit. Pas de '' je reviens'' ou quoi que ce soit.

Je me suis demandé si je devais m'inquiéter.

Je me suis dit que non. Je me suis dit qu'il avait du oublier de me le dire, qu'il serait vite de retour. Alors j'ai attendu. Une heures, deux heures, puis trois et quatre. Il était tard et il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter alors j'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne répondait pas.

J'avais un drôle de sensation dans l'estomac, mais pas de celle qui vous tordent en deux parce que vous avez l'impression qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Kyle est quelqu'un d'intelligent et de responsable, il n'est pas du genre à se souler en pleine nature ou à suivre dieu sait où des gens qu'ils ne connait pas.

Non, c'était plutôt une douleur lancinante, régulière mais faible. Le genre de douleur qui survient après les faits, après la réalisation. Je savais que quelque chose venait de se briser pour toujours et que je ne pourrais rien y faire.

_**Le lendemain, Kyle est repassé me voir. Il s'est excusé d'avoir disparu ainsi, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre nous. Puis il est reparti à l'Université et on n'en a plus jamais parlé. Je dirais que c'est depuis ce jour-là que quelque chose a changé**. Je conclus.

_**Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ce jour-là**?

_**Parce que je lui ai dit que je couchais avec d'autres personnes.**

_**Je vois**... Souffle Red après un moment de silence.

Red et Kyle ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendu. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de notre amitié, mais également parce qu'à deux ou trois reprises, au lycée, Red l'avait forcé à regarder la vérité en face et à accepter ses tords. Ce que Kyle déteste évidemment. De son côté, ma meilleure amie l'avait toujours trouvé _préchi-précha_. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, est vrai.

_**Kenny, pourquoi tu t'acharnes à maintenir une relation qui vous blesse tous les deux**?

_**Je crois juste... qu'en maintenant un lien avec lui j'espérais préserver les souvenirs de cette période et ainsi pouvoir la revivre**. J'avoue.

_**Je peux te parler franchement**?

_**Ouais, vas-y**.

_**Je sais que cette période de ta vie a été géniale et que tu voudrais la retrouver, mais elle est derrière toi... et elle reviendra pas. Arrête de t'y raccrocher et passe à autre chose**.

_**Mais j'y arrive pas**!

Red ne répond pas et semble réfléchir. Son visage se marque d'un éclair de lucidité et elle se met à collecter tous les déchets de notre repas. Elle empile les emballages vides pour former une colonne et lorsque sa Tour de Pise en carton a dépassé sa tête, elle se décide enfin à m'expliquer :

_**Je sais pourquoi tu n'arrives pas : parce que tu n'as pas fini de la détruire**! **Une rupture c'est une rupture!**

_**Hein**?

Devant mon regard perplexe elle ajoute :

_**Une rupture c'est la fin d'une relation, c'est comme la mort**. **Mais si quelqu'un est maintenu en vie artificiellement, il est pas déclaré mort. Là c'est pareil! Il faut que tu dégommes votre relation, casse lui la gueule, tire-lui quatre balles dans la tête et jette la dans un précipice sans fond**!

Elle se lève et donne un gros coupe de poing dans sa tour qui s'effondre avec fracas.

_**Achève-la**.

La réalité me tombe dessus aussi douloureusement qu'un brique sur ma tête. Red a raison. C'est difficile à admettre mais je sais depuis longtemps que notre semi-relation n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle que nous avions partager.

Il faut que je le fasse. Maintenant. Plus j'attendrai, moins ce sera difficile, parce qu'on se sera éloigné, mais plus j'attendrai et plus ça entachera notre ancienne relation. Son panache. Son intensité.

Je rentre chez moi et téléphone à Kyle. Les sonneries qui se succèdent rythment ma pensée. Je sens déjà les émotions exploser en moi. La colère m'envahit et ravage tout sur son passage comme un tsunami, la vague de l'avenir qui vient noyer le passé.

Je m'efforce de faire ressurgir toutes nos disputes, tous nos désaccords, tout ce que je déteste chez lui et tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner. Je m'efforce même de l'imaginer faire des choses qu'il n'a jamais faite. Il ne m'a jamais trompé. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de mes origines, et pourtant le souvenir de Kyle dans les bras d'un autre m'apparait clairement, comme s'il était vrai.

_**Allô**?

J'ai déjà préparé mon discours à l'avance. C'est facile, je n'ai qu'à dire exactement le contraire de ce que je pense en réalité. C'est tellement facile que les mots se bousculent déjà au portillon de ma bouche. En scène.

_**Kyle, faut que je te parle**.

Notre relation a été parfaite. Et une telle relation, ça mérite un vraie rupture, avec cris et fracas. Et surtout pas de pitié.

.

**End**

* * *

_[1] étant moi-même étudiante, je sais qu'on ne se la coule pas douce. Un peu de respect Kenny!_

Après relecture pré-publication, je me rends compte que cet OS est franchement plus pessimiste que je ne l'avais imaginé. A la base je voulais juste parler de ces semi relations qu'on garde avec ses ex - plus ensemble mais pas encore tout à fait séparés.

Mais finalement je préfère cette version, je trouve que l'attitude finale de Kenny est pleine d'énergie positive même si elle n'en a pas l'air. C'est pas toujours facile de savoir ce qui est bon pour soi, surtout si au premier abord ça semble empirer les choses.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu et à la prochaine!

PS : n'oubliez pas de consulter mon profil pour les news sur les fictions.


End file.
